Mask-Maker
Mask-Maker Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: None * Tools: Disguise Kit * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma * Skills: Choose three from Acrobatics, Insight, Perception, Deception, Persuasion, Stealth, and Sleight of Hand Equipment * leather armor * 2 daggers * disguise kit * mask of an animal of your choice * mask of a man or woman * featureless mask * common clothes Create Mask At 1st level, you may spend 1 hour create a mask of an animal or person that you have studied for more than 1 minute. While wearing this mask, you have advantages on Deception and Persuasion checks. When a creature makes a successful Perception check against you and you are wearing a mask, effects that mask give you are nullified. Disguise At 1st level, you may disguise yourself as a humanoid creature of your choice if you make a successful Deception or Persuasion check, according to the table below. If you are doing a mixture of two, aside from Minor Details, the DC must exceed 20. At 15th level, all DCs are decreased by 5, aside for Minor Details which is reduced to 2 instead. Masked Armor At 2nd level, if you are wearing a mask, your AC is increased by +1. Mask-Maker Archetype At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes: * Mask of The Beast * Mask of Man * Mask of The Shadow Disguise Other At 3rd level, you may disguise another creature of your choice by spending 10 gold worth of materials and 2 hours with this creature. Use the table above under Disguise as your save DC. Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Masked Facade At 6th level, whenever you reach 0 hit points, if you wearing a mask, that mask will break and cannot be worn again until fixed and you are returned to 1 hit point. Masking Resistance At 9th level, choose one of the following damage types: * Psychic * Fire * Cold Whenever you wear a mask, you have a resistance against the damage type you chose. You may switch damage types whenever you take a long rest. Hidden Agenda At 11th level, whenever you are wearing a mask, creatures have a disadvantage on Insight and Perception checks against you. Disguised Power At 15th level, whenever you are wearing a mask, you may instead use your Charisma or Wisdom modifier for your attacks. Golden Mask At 20th level, you may spend 7 days and 200 gold worth of materials to make a replica of the Golden Mask. While wearing this specific mask, you get the following benefits: * You have an advantage on Wisdom and Charisma saving throws. * You have resistance against psychic, fire, and cold damage. * Creatures cannot make Insight or Perception checks against you. * You may instead use your Charisma or Wisdom modifier doubled for your attacks. Mask of The Beast Natural Instinct At 3rd level, while you are wearing the mask of an animal, you add your proficiency bonus to Survival and Nature checks. Predator's Mark At 7th level, whenever you are wearing the mask of an animal, you may target a creature who is at least 60 feet away from you that you can see and make them make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they take additional damage equal to 1d6 whenever you deal damage to them. You may do this as many times equal to your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) until a long rest is needed. You can only give one creature this mark at any given time. If you should take damage or become incapacitated/killed, that creature loses the Predator's Mark. If a creature becomes incapacitated because of the additional damage of Predator's Mark, you may place the mark on a different creature who is at least 60 feet from you without expelling a use. Masked Presence At 14th level, whenever you are wearing the mask of an animal, you add your proficiency bonus to any Intimidation checks. In addition, other creatures in a 30 foot radius of yourself have a disadvantage on Charisma saving throws. Mask of Man 'Of The People' At 3rd level, whenever you are wearing a disguise or wearing the mask of a humanoid creature, you have advantages on Charisma saving throws and you add your proficiency bonus to deception or persuasion if you don't already have a proficiency bonus in them (otherwise, double it instead). Improved Disguise Other At 7th level, replace Disguise Other with this feature. You may disguise another willing humanoid creature as another humanoid of your choice by spending 5 gold worth of materials and 1 hours with this creature. Use the table above under Disguise as your save DC. Charming Presence At 14th level, whenever you are wearing a disguise or wearing the mask of a humanoid creature, creatures in a 20 foot radius and can see you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become Charmed by you until they leave that area. Mask of The Shadow Masked Power At 3rd level, whenever you are wearing a mask with no features (exception of mouth and eye holes), you deal additional damage equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier. Shadowy Facade At 7th level, creatures have disadvantage on perception, insight, and investigation checks against you if you are hiding and you are wearing a mask with no features (exception of mouth and eye holes). Masked Strike At 14th level, whenever you attack a creature while hiding or invisible and you are wearing a mask without features (exception of mouth and eye holes), you deal additional damage equal to 2d6 + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) + your Charisma modifier